underhandfandomcom-20200214-history
Yacare Fury of the Wild
'About' Yacare, Fury of the Wild is one of the 7 Gods that can be summoned in the third stage/tier throughout the whole game (including Uhl'uht'c). Yacare has six Chain Events that must be fulfilled before summoning. It is also notably one of the gods with the "longest" quest line. It is important to note that to get this god's event chain, the player must have already completed/collected all the second tier of gods which is indicated by the roman numeral above its name. Due to the heavy requirements on Food that Yacare needs, it is highly recommended that the player restarts the run if there are insufficient food generation cards, or there is Infestation included in the deck (which requires the player to sacrifice either 2 Money cards and 1 Food, 3 Cultist/Prisoners or 50% of the player's Food). 'Event Line' The first Event Card: The second Event Card: The third Event Card: The fourth Event Card: The fifth Event Card: The sixth Event Card: 'Blessings' Yacare's two blessings are Start a Farm and Oomancy. Start a Farm: 2 Money Resource card sacrifice for x3 "Harvest" Cards This is one of the Blessings that can be used after summoning Yacare, Fury of the Wild, it can appear only once in each deck and is one of the three "consumable" blessings, it can either be ignored and taken out of the deck, reshuffled or for the price of 2 Money Resource card sacrifice, will yield x3 "Harvest" Cards in the deck. "Harvest", when meeting the requirements, has other events that can take place. The first, and most common, is simply Autumn Comes Again (Note, this name is inaccurate, but clears confusion). This has three options; Use it for 1 money card, resow (reinsert into discard), or sell it for 1 money card. Another, rarer occurance is Dark Harvest. ''This also has three options; Keep it and gain 1 relic card, resow it for 4 "Harvest" cards, or sell it for 5 money and 1 suspicion. ''Bountiful Harvest ''is another subevent with further subevents. The first subevent has three options; Use it for 3 food, resow it for 2 "Harvest" cards, or sell it for 3 money cards. The second is the same but gives 2 money or 2 food rather than 3. The final, more degrading subevent is ''Crop Failure, ''which yields nothing and is elminated. '''Oomancy:' This is another one of the Blessings that can be used after summoning Yacare. It appears one time on each reshuffle, and gives you the option to ignore it, Foresight ability for free, or sacrifice 1 food card for the "Foresight plus Discard" ability (Foresight, but with the ability to tap on cards that you want to reshuffle). Trivia Funnily enough, the Oomancy blessing is like the Perform Haruspicy card, but upgraded, as you can change the future. Oomancy's "Foresight plus Discard" option is unique to Yacare and Uhl'uht'c (via Soothsayer). The "Harvest" card can be used, in theory, to infinitely multiply itself. Category:Gods